


MakoHaru Poems

by RinHaruMako02



Series: MakoHaru Poems [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, most piece are inspired by stories but some are not., others are from me, poems because I can't write stories., some are dark, some are from doujinshi, you can check out the stories mentioned. I recommend it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruMako02/pseuds/RinHaruMako02
Summary: MakoHaru Poems.. most are inspired by stories I have read in this site. Some are not.





	1. Is Always, a Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "Take My Hand and Hold Me Tight"  
> of starryrosez)

You said you'll be  
Here, always.  
But now I can see  
This wasn't endless.

Not constant, not fix  
An uncertain promise.  
Soon, you are leaving,  
Haven't told me anything.

A dream of your own.  
You're leaving me all alone.  
When all this time, it had always been us  
Now I know, Always was a lie.

But I want you here.  
That's my dream.  
Simple and sure.  
That's all I can offer.

Will you stay  
If I tell you?

Can you say  
I'm your dream too?


	2. Your Worth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "What I Wanted" of KireinaAme)

Your worth.

Is more than diamonds.  
More than gold.  
More than money  
More than the world.

Something inexplicable.  
An amount I can't offer.  
Can never be compared.  
For you are unparalleled.  
Like stars, unattainable.  
You are free to soar higher.

Yet, I know.  
I want you all along.  
You never quite understand,  
That I've fallen so hard.

Through the years.  
Things stayed as it is.  
But I long for a change.  
Reciprocated feelings.


	3. I Won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made up this one.
> 
> Poem in Makoto's POV.

I always have to give.  
Always have to be,  
The one they can rely on,  
I need to be stronger.

To meet expectations,  
Responsibilities as the oldest.  
Supporting my siblings,  
But I wish for one thing.

All I want,  
All I need.  
Is someone to show  
That I deserve it too.

Then came you.  
A childhood for us too.  
Then you met him  
I know that look you are giving.

Does it always have to be,  
A choice that would make everyone else happy?  
Just for once, can I be  
The one who acts selfishly?

I can be gentle and kind.  
Role model, constant smiles.

But with you, I won't stand still.  
Won't just watch as you fall for him.


	4. Gravity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by a Free! dj " gravity" of mememery (hash) ]

For I am the moon.  
Bounded on Earth.  
Through gravity I'm pulled.  
Always, to this world.

As I thought you're the sun,  
As I follow you.  
But then, you'd turn back,  
And wait for me too.

So I promise to be,  
The moon of this world.  
With you, I'll stay.  
My Very Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try reading the doujinshi.  
> It's really good.  
> Porn with plot.


	5. Gravity. (Part 2)

I always,  
Hold you back.  
And I wonder,  
Why it's never enough.

To just be here.  
And stay with you.  
To not want for more,  
Vying for attention.

As I tell them,  
That it's all for your sake.  
But deep down, I'm glad,  
That with me, you stay.

I always,  
Smile at you.  
They say I am kind,  
And that I can read your mind.

There's nothing to deny,  
That yes, I understand.  
But aside from that,  
The "Kind" is a lie.

'Cause I am selfish.  
'Cause I want you with me.  
That somehow, I feel guilty,  
That you're tied down to me.

Still, I'm cruel.  
Not one to give up.  
Always, I am holding-  
Holding you back.


	6. When I've Lost My Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "Erotomania"  
> of Anonymous_Ostrich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like dark MakoHaru fanfic. Try the mentioned story.

Give up on life.  
Ignore what's right.  
Everything is fine.  
I'm willing to die.

I don't mind the pain.  
I don't mind the truth.  
A killer, my lover.  
I wouldn't ask for any other.

Out of this world.  
A story untold.  
Not a human, this ain't normal.  
But so is my mind.

Completely into you.  
Tell me what to do.  
An accomplice, do you need?  
I am here at your service.

What does love can do?  
Anything, I would do.  
It's all for you.  
A madness for us two.


	7. For This Was Madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "It Felt Like A Kiss" by Big_Boss)

Everything  
Hurts.  
Loving  
Is painful.

All is fading.  
I won't be leaving.  
When all is wrong,  
With you, I belong.

Madness,  
Is this?  
True love's  
A bliss?

What a lie.  
Slowly I die.  
Yet I love you.  
Yes, I love you.


	8. Photographic Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "I'll Stay with You" of tunamayo)

I remember everything.  
Do you?  
All the details  
Of the past 10 years.

From when we were children.  
As you hold my hand.  
The way you laugh, smile.  
Even now I recognized.

With a glance at the picture.  
With us, together.  
The first time we traveled.  
The first ride we shared.

I won't tell you how happy,  
You made me be.  
How I stored all the details  
In this photographic memory.


	9. When I Look At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Me.

I see the stars.  
You are my Light.  
I see the way.  
You are my Guide.

Destiny, Fate.  
I don't believe.

Loving you is just  
A state of being.

The way things are.  
Felt so normal.  
Yet, I know.  
You are special.

That everyday,  
Always.  
I just want things  
To stay as it is.

Nothing to change.  
Doesn't need to be perfect.

Seeing your face.  
Just being you.  
Here.. with me.  
Is all my reason.

To be happy.

... and I am.


	10. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by Serizawa Kaname Free! dj – 12-gatsu no Iruka)

I never said it.  
Never.  
I know deep inside.  
The answer.

I know.  
I love you.  
I know  
You don't.

I know  
You won't  
Never,  
Will you fall.

A friend,  
That's all.  
I am  
In your life.

No,  
It's not fine.  
Still,  
It's all I have.

And all,  
I know all.  
This time.  
My whole life.  
I love the one  
You're the only one.


	11. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from me.
> 
> Makoto's POV

I will never be  
Selfish.  
Will never take  
Things.  
Away from them.  
It had to be given.

Yet, I just can't  
Always act and pretend  
That there aren't things  
I want for myself.

Only a few.  
Little things you never knew.

When kindness  
Can be shared.  
Can love be conveyed?  
Through this smile.  
A golden heart.  
Would you know what I want  
If I hold out my hand?

That this is more than kindness.  
And not just for friendship.


End file.
